


you make me smile (it's what you do)

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: ml drabbles [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: they never expected this.but what they have, it's home.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ml drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	you make me smile (it's what you do)

Multimouse leaned backwards over Adrien’s shoulder, staring at him innocently even as his cheeks turned crimson. Her lips turned up mischievously. “Hey, hot stuff,” she drawled, thoroughly enjoying the way her boyfriend attempted to hide his face even as his red ears gave him away. She kissed his neck chastely, laughing at his flustered state as she stole a french fry from his lunch. 

He raised an eyebrow, slowly scooting his fries farther away from her. “It’s  _ my _ lunch, mousinette.”

_ Challenge accepted _ , Multimouse mused, deliberately reaching farther over him to snatch another fry while maintaining eye contact. He raised them up out of her reach. 

Multimouse reached too far, and squeaked as she toppled over the back of the couch into his lap. He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her. 

She pouted. “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”

He laughed harder, letting his guard down just enough for her to snatch his fries and scoot away as he let out a mock offended gasp and took off after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> my [writing/art tumblr](https://chaotic-caws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
